An Elevator Ride
by Shrimpy-lil-Shaman
Summary: Ren takes an elevator ride with an unexpected twist. Hao Asakura! HR Sorry if it sucks
1. Default Chapter

Chuck: Hey, people! It's me again, and this time a got a yaoi fic for Hao+Ren! I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R! ^_^ *jumps around holding Yoh beanie* It's funny to think that the whole time I was typing this I was listening to the song 'Two Beds and a Coffee Machine' which is nothing like the story. Or is it? You be the judge. Personally I'm not sure.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
An Elevator Ride  
  
Ren walked down the hallway silently, still cursing under his breath. He had been in another fight with Horo Horo and he couldn't take it anymore. "He's so.....childish! I don't deserve that!" he cried in his mind. He looked up finally seeing the elevator, then sighed. "At least I have someone I can talk to about it." He pushed the button and waited patiently, then stepped in once the doors had slid open. They closed, then he sighed again. "I'm sick of it. I'm sick of putting up with him. All he does is laugh in my face or make stupid comments about my past." He rubbed his fingers on the patch of indigo and blue that now scared his cheek. "How did he become stronger then me? I've trained much more then he has."  
  
As he was transported to the top of the office building, he would occasionally stop to pick up and drop people off at their floor. It was when the elevator shaft was empty that the Chinese boy felt the elevator stop once more as he stared at the floor. He saw the person's feet step in, then recognized the lego that dressed the shoes. "Those are....."  
"Tao Ren? What a nice surprise! It's been ages!" A familiar voice laughed.  
Ren looked up hatefully being greeted by the cheerful face of Asakura Hao. "Kisama...."  
"Oh, don't be like that. I'm just visiting someone."  
"It's Manta, isn't it?"  
"How'd you guess?"  
"I also have business with him."  
Hao cocked an eyebrow, then walked to the other side of the shaft, knowing Ren would not allow his presence near him. He studied Ren, then grinned. "What do you need him for?"  
"Moral support. I don't know why I'm asking, but what do you need him for?"  
"Sex slave."  
Ren growled. "You're just as immature."  
"Hmm? As immature as who?" Hao tilted his head, then spotted the bruise. "What happened?"  
"Nothing you need or want to hear about!"  
Hao sighed, then walked over and placed his hand on Ren's face. "You had a fight with that simpleton?"  
Ren sighed. "Yes."  
"So you turn to the midget?"  
"Who else would I turn to? Yoh's to cheery, Anna's to cold, Ryu's to weird, Faust is....well, let's not get into him, and Lyserg and Chocolove don't live here anymore."  
"What about Tamao?"  
"She's to sweet for my liking."  
Hao suddenly pulled the younger boy into his arms. "Me?"  
"Hao! Well....you're...."  
"Evil?"  
"Well....not just that....."  
Hao eyed him curiously.  
"You're never there."  
"Of coarse I am. Do you never see my staring into your window?"  
"Yeah...but.....I thought it was my imagination."  
Hao's eyes softened seeing a light blush form on Ren's face. "Do I detect a hint of longing?"  
Ren pulled away, feeling s mix of anger and embarrassment. "Of coarse not!"  
Hao smiled, then embraced Ren once more. "I was serious when I said I wanted you."  
Ren looked up for a second, theb looked down. "Oh great, now I'm you're sex slave?"  
Hao pressed Ren against the wall, then smiled. "Ren, you're sad. I want t o make you feel better. Now you can either, just for one moment, forget everything that's happened between us, and return my gestures, or you can sit back and secretly enjoy the ride."  
Ren stared in astonishment s Hao unzipped his vest and began to kiss his chest. "But why?"  
Hao looked up with a seductive smile. "Because anything can happen in an elevator ride." and with that Hao silenced Ren with a kiss, his offer being excepted. 


	2. Note for all

  
  
Chuck: Hello, friends! It's a me-ya, Chuckio! - How are all you happy people? cricket cricket  
  
Ren: Would you just get on with the message!  
  
Chuck: Fine! clears throat Okay, I've come to you from the clouds above points to her broken down cloud to bring you two special messages.  
  
Ren: I thought you only had one?  
  
Chuck: I did, but I just realised this is a perfect opprotunity to promote my fics!   
  
Ren: sighs Hoo, Boy . . .  
  
Chuck: First of all . . . gets a look like Puss in Boots PLEASE R&R! I FEEL SO LONELY! LIKE, I KNOW I HAVN'T BEEN UPDATING FREQUENTLY, BUT IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT"S MY EVIL BABY BROTHER! HE BROKE MY COMPUTER A WHILE BACK, AND NOW I'M HAVING ALL SORTS OF DIFFERENT PROBLEMS TYPING AND POSTING MY CHAPS! takes a deep breath, then is silent  
  
Ren: 0.o You done?  
  
Chuck: With that message? Yes.  
  
Ren: Good, now get on with it pokes her butt  
  
Chuck: Second of all . . . looks to Heaven's Fall fic I know I'm not the only person who's been 'flamed' by this psycho reviewer, and I just thought I'd remind people not to let it discourage you. I mean, why let one dumbass spoil all our hard work to come up with great fics for such a great anime. It's not our fault that there's an unusually large number of guys in the show. (Falcon Strife is accepting e-mails regarding these attacks at falconstrife86yahoo.ca) So anyway, on the note of Yaoi, I just thought I'd let everyone know that I'm working on another HaoRen fic right now, so be on the lookout, and once again, please R&R.   
  



End file.
